1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to photographic apparatus including a camera of the self-developing type and a film assemblage including a plurality of self-developing or instant film units arranged in stacked relationship in a container or cassette. Cameras of this general type include means for positioning the cassette with the uppermost film unit of the stack located in exposure position and means for transporting the successively exposed film units to a storage chamber where they are stacked and can be removed when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of this type of camera is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,771 which includes a plurality of sections foldable into a compact inoperative condition and extendable into an operative condition. One section includes a pivoted cassette holder for holding the cassette with its uppermost film unit located in its exposure position. A pair of driven processing rollers for receiving an exposed film unit from the exposure position distributes a processing liquid within the film unit and advances the leading end of the unit out of the camera to a position where it can be grasped by the operator and removed from the bite of the rollers. The film unit is of the type that can be exposed to light immediately after the rollers move its leading end out of the camera. Alternatively, before the trailng end of the film unit emerges from between the rollers, the drive to the rollers is reversed, the film cassette pivoted upwardly and the exposed film unit moved back into the camera to a position beneath the cassette for stacking and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,032 discloses a camera similar to that described above but having an expandable dark storage chamber for receiving and stacking successively exposed film units. This expandable camera is composed of sections which expand to provide a dark chamber of maximum volume when the camera is to be operated but decreases that volume when the camera sections are contracted into an inoperative position to decrease the volume of the chamber to the volume necessary to hold only the remaining film units stacked therein.